thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:The 248th Hunger Games/@comment-24692847-20140723201123
Brenna: You're twelve and you're suspected to place 6th. This is perfect, though, and you just need to keep fighting. No matter how strong you are, you'll be able to even take down Daeneran if you're love for your mother is there. Love is stronger than muscles, just remember that when you're feeling upset. While you're running along the spoke towards the cornucopia, shove whoever is next to you into the water, so you get an advantage, and keep running towards the cornucopia. When you get there, grab a knife and a backpack before running away as quickly as possible. Since you're not the best swimmer, run along a spoke that points towards the mountain section, and if anyone gets in your way, stab them with your knife, but don't necessarily try to kill them. Run as far as you can along the spoke until you dive into the water and keep swimming towards the mountains. Once there, find a good place to hide and make some traps along the mountain side, like maybe setting up a trap that will have rocks fall on top of tributes that are trying to climb. Clara: You're training score and predicted placing is perfect, especially since you're going to easily be able to run in and out of the bloodbath. Now, I'm not certain whether there will be sponsoring gifts or not, so you have to really focus on trying to find a kama. This is going to be the hardest fight for you, especially since you aren't good at fighting head-on, so you need to focus on getting what you want and getting out of there. You should probably focus on grabbing a backpack first, followed by maybe grabbing a few throwing axes nearby. Once you see an openning for you to grab a kama, get in there and get out. If anyone attacks, you'll have a throwing axe, but don't try to kill them, just injure them to get them distracted. If that person is in an alliance and you injure them, their ally will come to their help, but if they are killed, their ally will try to kill you. Try to settle in the snow area, but close to the jungle section as well. There's multiple muttations in your area, and also avalanches, but just make sure you're hidden well and always on your toes. Bernice: You and Lyssander are both suspected to be bloodbath kills, so don't even go close to the main bloodbath. Instead, just grab onto a backpack, which should be at the end of the spoke, and run away. Trail behind the person who shares the spoke with you, and don't get in his/her way. When you grab onto a backpack, don't even risk trying to grab a knife, unless it's in reaching distance, and just run away. Run along a spoke and start swimming, just like I told Brenna. And make sure Lyssander is with you, unless he died during the bloodbath. Good luck all my tributes, I hoping for the best in each of you.